Saturday
by PamelaDeBeaufort
Summary: Kathree; Mentions of Mikerine. Stolen moments in the test kitchen can make for loving surprises. Spoilers for 5x16


This goes hand in hand with some things that have been going on in my life, somewhere I know there's an under lining in it but somehow I think it might have gotten lost as the story went on. It took me a long time to try and plan this story, being so involved in something like this is hard to convey into words.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Desperate Housewives' characters, although that would be so twistedly great. They are property of ABC and Marc Cherry, respectively. I am in no way associated with ABC, Desperate Housewives, or it's writers. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My First Kathree fic. My friends always said they wanted me to do something like that. Because in their minds and I am the essence of Bree and my best friend would be Katherine. So here is me, 'doing something like that'. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

--

Katherine Mayfair cursed quietly as the door of her home scraped the back of her heel as she shut it, the final straw to her week of limbo. After a much heated debate about how much time she needed off, Katherine finally allowed Bree to push her out the door for a week of vacation with Dylan in Maryland. Now, it had come to an end and she couldn't have been happier. The idea of spending time with her family had been what appealed to Katherine, not getting to know her son-in-laws mother and coming to realize how much she hated the other woman.

Melinda, reminded Katherine of Alex's mother, what's her name. Whom she also had the displeasure of meeting at the small, wedding reception that Andrew had thrown a few weeks back. They both enjoyed rock music, showing their children with sweets and had tons of pointless plastic surgery. She could now see exactly why Bree despised the woman so much. On and on, the woman could talk for hours without interruption. Katherine couldn't even count the number of times she had to excuse herself just to get away.

It was so good to be back, not that she didn't love getting to see her grandchild. Getting to bond was one of the things that Katherine missed most about Dylan's childhood; Even though she was aware that she had been lucky enough to do it twice. Most parents never got that chance. Some should never have that chance. She shouldn't have had too, but nevertheless was grateful for.

Pulling off her high heels she set them down in the closet and went to start unpacking, she had a housewarming party to plan. RSVP's to check and mark down, dishes to prepare, she still had to visit the cleaners and pick up a book that she had left at Bree's before she'd left. Twenty minutes later she was ready to go get her book. Things had been better between the two of them since Mike came into the picture, Bree had been..somewhat shocked when she confronted Katherine about their relationship, first the video tape and then an actual relationship.

"Our friendship is too important to me Katherine so I'm not going to hold my tongue, I know that you enjoy Mike's company but I think that you're making a mistake." She worded softly, Bree crossed her arms and then shrugged her shoulders, as if uncertain of what she'd just said. Katherine stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her, Bree continued. "Out of everyone on this street you had to choose Mike, Susan will never overcome that if news gets out, you know that better then anyone. If I could find someone even remotely like you then I would never let them go..Susan was a fool for letting him go, don't fall into that mess I'd hate to see you get hurt."

At the time Katherine had known how much trouble Bree and Orson were going through, she had felt bad for Bree. Being in a loveless marriage was hard on all of them, she'd been in those shoes. And Bree didn't deserve that. Last week Katherine had shown Bree what it felt like to be loved, out on the porch in the middle of the night while Mike had been sleeping just rooms above them. Last week, everything had changed. And then Bree confessed that she was afraid, she didn't want to ruin what they had by going any further.

Slowly opening the kitchen doors Katherine pushed inside before closing it behind her, not yet turning on the lights. She'd been working in that kitchen long enough to maneuver around it without a light, as had Bree. A fact that she had clearly forgotten about when she suddenly found herself pressed up against the door, her head hitting the wood softly. Soft lips pressed against hers and Katherine left out a small groan. The distinct smell of vanilla and lavender filled her nose and Kathy let out a small but shaky breath. "I just came by to get my book." She whispered softly into the mouth of her partner, wrapping her arms instinctively around Bree's back Kathy rested her forehead against Bree's shoulder.

Bree silently nuzzled Katherine's neck, not making any motion to dislodge them. She had missed Kathy the week she'd been gone, one whole week. And things with Orson weren't any better, she'd been lonely the entire time Katherine had been gone. Still, loneliness makes the best comfort food, and many of them were going into the new book. But now, Katherine was home and all good things come to those who wait. She busied herself with the soft skin of Katherine's neck, twisting her fingers into the reddish strands and tugging gently.

Letting her eyes flutter shut Katherine glanced down at Bree and smiled, "I thought we said we'd rather not risk it Bree, not that I don't enjoy what you're doing immensely." She added with a small wink and watched quietly as the wheels behind those lovely green eyes began to stir. "I know I said that, but I'm ready. I've been alone for too long. It's taken me so much courage to say it but I did mean it last week when I said I wanted to find someone like you around here." The words were out of Bree's mouth before she had even thought about it, a small gasp escaped her and she bent her head to Katherine's shoulder.

The two of them stood there embraced for what seemed like forever, Katherine gently rubbed circles on Bree's back but stopped when she hear small whimpering sobs coming from the woman at her chest. _She's crying_..Katherine thought softly and hugged Bree closer. "Bree.." Katherine cooed softly and wrapped her fingers around Bree's chin, lifting it up to look into her eyes she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the other woman's. "I can't say I know what brought this on but I'm so glad you told me." She whispered into Bree's ear.

Shaking her head with a small laugh Bree pulled back from Katherine and brushed the stray tears from her eyes, " I wonder how I gathered the courage to tell you this, or why I'm feeling like this because I'm married and I shouldn't but..I do." Katherine rested her hands on Bree's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "You always were the go-getter out of the two of us." Kathy joked with a laugh.

Blushing Bree bent her head and shook it, the red strands of hair falling out of her pony tail. "Am not." Raising her eyebrow at the childish response Katherine grinned, "Are too. Now don't be such a five year old and show me where you put my book." Bree sighed and slipped her hand into Katherine's and guided her around the kitchen to the bookshelf, glancing over her shoulder she asked quietly with a sly look across her face. "Now which book was it that you left behind?"

The party planning had eventually gotten settled, after some removing of buttons here and and some clothes flinging there. Hours later, the two parted with a fleeting glance and went to get ready, they'd see each other again later.

Katherine figured that Susan would mention something to the girls about having something in her home, it was only in her nature to open her mouth. But that didn't matter, she'd moved the painting to the garage and now she felt so much better. Mike had gone to the garage to get something and then moments later came out angry calling her upstairs behind him.

Moments later Katherine came storming down the stairs in anger; not only had that bitch undermined her and told Mike about the painting, but she just didn't get it did she? If she had been standing any closer holes would have begun to appear in the back of Susan Mayer's head. Why had she even considered inviting her? Lip quivering she glanced up at her group of friends before suddenly turning and taking off into the crowd of people.

Bree had thoroughly disproved of what Susan had done, not only had it dampened Mike and Katherine's relationship but now Susan was definitely not going to win her back. Shaking her head she stepped back from the group and waded into the crowd to find Kathy. She was locked in the basement bathroom and if Bree hadn't known any better she almost would have sworn she heard soft crying coming from the other side.

"Kathy. If you want to keep this private then that's okay but I think that maybe you need someone to talk to and I'd like to help maybe.. if you'd just open the door..." Bree pressed her ear gently against the door and waited, she hear some soft shuffling from the other side and then the door unlock. A tussled Katherine emerged from the other side with a small smile on her face, laughing quietly she brushed the tears from her eyes. "Why is so hard to find a good guy or girl in this damn place? God. You find a good guy and then his ex repeatedly gets in the way."

Smiling sadly Bree stepped into the washroom and pulled her lover into an embrace, Katherine's face buried into her neck as she pushed the door shut with her hand. "Can I kick her ass now?" She mumbled into Bree's hair and coughed when Bree started to chuckle. "That wouldn't make you a very big girl now would it?" Pulling her head back Kathy stuck out her tongue before frowning and leaning back into Bree's warm body.

"I'm being nice and you show me your tongue?" Was all that the red head could muster. Under normal circumstances this would weird her out, being so emotional in front of someone just was not who Bree was, why even her name meant power. "Don't tear up again darling, What we have is far too good to chance it, I completely agree. You know that I would come to you anytime you asked. I will never leave your side, I love you, but don't let Mike slip away just because of Susan."

Katherine nodded into her chest, her breathing returning to normal as she regained her composure. "First. I guess it wouldn't, my crying. Second I'd think you say that out of pity, then to calm me down and third how can I be with someone who's ex is so willing to crush us?" Beaming, Bree brushed Katherine's hair out of her face and pressed her lips to Kathy's forehead.

"When have I ever told you anything out of pity, I tell you because I want to. Second, you can go and talk to Susan and tell her how you feel about her being so deep in your life with Mike. Although unreasonable at times Susan is not completely heartless. You'll come over after you tell her and we'll cook..or something." Sniffling softly Katherine winked and added, "Or something."

Bree never did end up giving Katherine her book back, it lies within the bookshelf among all of Bree's other important books, locked up for safe keeping. The book itself was in fact a small diary, something shared between the two of them to hold their secrets. There had been many over the last six years, but this one was the biggest. Katherine Mayfair and Bree Hodge were in love, both with each other and with other people. Their reputations would never allow them to be together, neither would their neighbors or partners.

However; The two would continue to see each other in secrecy, they could be happy with that. Survive with the knowledge of that love. Many years later they were still involved, both eager to give it a real chance. Until Mike and Orson were out of the picture though, they would still just have to hold onto that Saturday. The one where they first proclaimed their love.

* * *

Like it? Read, Review. Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
